star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Piddock
"It seems your attendance at this event is over" - to Whitefang Duke Piddock, 'the ruler of Gogum Hive, was one of the few Geonosian leaders keen on forging relations with outsiders. His cordial personality and restrained physicality projected a strongly regal aura, aided by the fact he adorned himself in a gilded breastplate, alongside golden bracelets and bangles. A firm believer in the art of Geonosian design and innovation, he arranged a private party at a purpose-built cantina to begin forging contacts outside of his homeworld. It was for this reason that the Party was first made aware of Duke Piddock, where they posed as arms dealers keen on viewing, if not purchasing, some of their latest constructions. Background Unknown, though he did at some point forge a hostile relationship with the ruler of Trellik Hive, fellow Geonosian Duke Dimmock. He was also a former business partner with Teemo the Hutt, though this relationship gradually soured before the disappearance of Piddock's underling Sivor. The subsequent discovery that he employed a Kubaz spy in his retinue proved the final straw. Though he could never prove anything, Piddock was sure that Teemo had done away with Sivor somehow. Involvement A Possible Thread His first mention was via Ota, a Bothan infochant, who was keen to send some representatives in his place to attend the party that Piddock was planning. While the Bothan had little actual interest in weapons, the cover was sufficient to plant the Party there, in order to discover just why Piddock had broken off his relations with Teemo. The Gracious Host ''"I always appreciate someone who cuts straight to the point" - '''to Nox He was present through the party, seen in conversation with Maru Jakkar when the group first entered, and occasionally taking a stately walk through the area to check in on guests. It was after one such venture that K'ruhk and Nox approached him, asking how his night was going. After dispensing with small talk, the Nautolan getting straight to the point, he ushered them cordially over into one of the many private rooms that had been built into the cantina's right wall. The room in question contained a table that had upon it an example of each of the new weapons he was hoping to sell: One heavy blaster pistol, a heavy carbine and a heavy blaster rifle. All, he explained, were designed with brutal efficiency in mind to allow their users that extra bit of kick when used. Due to this, they were not cheap, with a rifle costing 1,500 credits on its own. The two displayed a great interest in the pistols and the rifles, eventually asking for three of the prior and two of the latter, unknown by the Duke to be for their Twi'lek allies Nyn and B'ura on Ryloth. Relaying that the actual purchases would take place after the party, and thanking them for their interest, he returned to the event, only to be grabbed by the shifty Sullustan that was present and returning to the private room right away. A Deal Soured "So would knowledge of this betrayal sway the hand of others?" -''' Nox''' After this deal was done, Nox and K'ruhk approached him again at the bar. After a few rounds of further conversation, they asked him talk to him in private once more, disappearing into a different private room. Asking him the particulars about his prior deal with Teemo, he explained that the entire situation had never really been a pleasant one, and relations had been souring for quite some time when a particular event caused Piddock to sever all ties. Somehow, Piddock discovered that Teemo had within his employ one of the insectivorous Kubaz species, whom he used as a spy. The Kubaz inherently look down on all insectoid races as nothing more than food, and so the Geonosian considered this a grave insult, so Piddock cut all ties.This event followed the disappearance of one of his worker drones, Sivor, who he later revealed was an errand messenger and droid technician within the hive. He stated that this was not a major crime in of itself, as he cared little for drones since they simply served the purpose they were born for, he always suspected Teemo was to blame as well, though he could never prove it. The two then attempted to sway him towards influencing his rival Dimmock away from dealing with the Hutt, but Piddock simply refused to allow their own politics to force his hand. He believed such knowledge would do little to upset his kin, for Dimmock was likely to be happy having scored a victory over him. Disappointed, but not deterred, Nox handed over his datapad that contained the gloating and offensive statements passed between Angu Drombb and Thwheek, wherein they revealed Sivor's death at the hands of the latter and derided the Geonosians as hypocrites. Jostling at these words, Piddock said that they were welcome to use it to try and convince his rival, but again he may simply just overlook it. His mood thoroughly tempered for the next few minutes, he left the room after bidding them goodbye and garnered a few drinks at the bar. The Strict Host His only other appearance was near the end of the party, as K'ruhk, Nox and Whitefang conversed with Orpa and Wex Vio, the two 'free traders' who were on the look out for possibly jobs. While the conversation initially went well, learning that they had a shipment with Dimmock the following day that was headed off-planet, later revealed to be Mos Shuuta on Tatooine, it rapidly turned sour and stilted. After asking if it was possible to disrupt their deal and simply never make the shipment, the siblings quickly shut down the suggestion, saying that it would ruin their reputation and likely draw the ire of both their clients. Having originally refused to disclose the target client's name with the group earlier to Whitefang and Hikaru, and still refusing to under increasing pressure from K'ruhk and the Selonian, a forceful suggestion and veiled threat from Whitefang, saying it was in their best interest to just tell them what they wanted to know, quickly turned a potential friendship into a standoff. Wex sobered up, as he and his sister revealed the blasters at their hips. Whitefang did the same, and confident assumed victory as he looked to his friends also sat at the booth. However, this disruption had not gone unnoticed, made clear when a large hand slammed down on the feline's shoulder, revealing Duke Piddock flanked by two of his guards. Having been informed by one of his drones behind the bar, and overlooking the situation present, simply stated that Whitefang's presence at the party was over. K'ruhk and Nox quickly leapt to his defence and apologized, stating that he would simply return to the ship and be no further trouble. The Selonian went to protest, but upon binders being placed on his hands complied and returned to [[the Krayt Fang|the Krayt Fang]]''. ''Whitefang would struggle with the situation for the rest of the night in his solitude, aware that he had overstepped his bounds but still upset at the lack of hearing his side. After this event, Piddock resumed his regular pattern of a few drinks then mingling with his guests before the party ended. A Deal Acquired As the rest of the group rejoined Whitefang aboard their vessel, K'ruhk remained behind to make the purchases they had secured earlier. He did ask as to whether Piddock was interested in some trades for a deal on prices, but he was unmoved, stating his interest was in sales, not acquisitions. After the deal was done, for three blaster pistols and two blaster rifles, he returned deeper into his Hive, presumably to rest. Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Geonosian